Teen Titans Story
by AngeliqueRox
Summary: When the Titans meet three strange boys, they try and figure out why the boys keep on acting strange. And why the boys keep on playing strange tricks on them. And why disasters always happen whenever they're around...Chap 2 is where it starts getting good
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! I'm back with a new story. Don't worry, my other story will be updated, just not right away.**

**Does anyone know where I can watch Teen Titan episodes for free? I've only seen Season 2 and the last half of Season 5.**

**I just started high school Thursday. Any advice from people who have high school experience? That would be so nice.**

**Please read and review this. It would make me extremely happy.**

The Teen Titans were bored. They were all sitting on the couch, wondering what to do. It seemed as if nothing bad was happening, just when they needed it to. They'd rather fight a guy stealing from the bank then sit down on the couch and argue about what to do next.

All of a sudden, the alarm started blaring. They checked the screen to see what was wrong and realized that someone had broken into their house. They ran to where the intruders had come in and saw three figures in trench coats and weapons in their hands. Robin tried to negotiate with them at first.

"Why are you here?" he asked. The figures looked uncomfortable, like they were being forced to be there, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, one of them jumped towards the heroes, and Robin yelled, "Titans, go!" and the Titans all went into action.

Starfire began fighting the one that seemed like the leader. It had two katana and fought with much grace. Robin joined in and started helping her.

Cyborg took the second one that had jumped at them. It had only one sword and fought much faster than the leader, but not as graceful though.

Beastboy and Raven were fighting the third one. It seemed reluctant to fight, but it ended up having to when Beastboy attacked it. It had a bo staff and fought not graceful, or fast, but with very much strength put into its strikes.

After a while, the Titans were really getting into the fight. They had managed to knock the second and third one into the wall and injure it enough so that it slowed down. Finally, they became unconscious. Now only the leader remained.

The leader seemed agitated that the other two had been knocked out; however it still fought just as well. Finally, as it was cornered, it raised its hands up in the air.

"I give up," it said. It sighed. "Can I just take my…friends and go?"

"No, not until you tell us why you're here." Said Robin fiercely.

"You wouldn't care if I told you," said the figure. It sighed melodramatically. "I have to go, okay?"

It dragged the other two with it and checked them over. "Ugh, they're hurt."

"We can take them to the hospital if you want," Robin offered, trying to be kind. He would get the answers to his questions later.

The figure gasped. "NO!" he yelled. "They'll kill us…"

"Who?" asked Beastboy, confused.

"Please, just let me take them home, I'll take care of them myself." The figure said, pleadingly.

"Who's going to kill you?" Cyborg repeated Beastboy's question.

The figure sighed once again and took off its trench coat. It was a boy, no older than sixteen, in dark blue sweatpants and a white T-shirt and black tennis shoes. "Listen, I'd really love to stay and chat, but I really have to get home." He picked up his friends and started heading towards the exit.

"Wait, I don't even know you're name!" said Beastboy as the boy walked out.

The boy stared hard at Beastboy with his green eyes, put his hat on even tighter, and walked away without a single word.

"Well, that was rude." Beastboy retorted, staring at the exit as if hoping the intruders would come back.

"I wonder why they came to our home," Starfire wondered.

"I don't think they meant us any harm," Raven stated.

"Well, if they didn't mean us any harm, why'd the second one attack us?" asked Cyborg.

"How should I know?" Raven said, glaring at Cyborg with annoyance, but Cyborg didn't reply. Beastboy turned towards Robin to talk to him.

"Robin, do you think we'll ever see them again?" asked Beastboy.

"I don't know Beastboy," said Robin. "Maybe, maybe not."

**End of chapter! Did you like it? I know this was really short, believe me, my next chapters will be much longer. Please read and review, it really makes my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Did you miss me? No? Oh well, you're getting another chapter anyways.**

**Please read and review, and if anyone knows where I can watch some Teen Titans episodes for free online, please tell me.**

It was the next afternoon after they had met those strange boys. The Titans were sitting around waiting to see if any crimes would happen, but still, nothing. Then, all of a sudden, they heard fire engine sirens and decided to check it out since they had nothing better to do.

When the Titans got the ghetto neighborhood where the sirens had sounded, they had found the whole entire neighborhood on fire. The Titans asked people what the source of the fire was, but nobody knew. Nobody in this neighborhood had been doing anything to cause a fire. How did it happen then?

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw the boy they had met last night. He turned around and saw the boy with his friends, staring at the fire sadly. Had that been their home, Robin wondered. Where were their parents? Robin then noticed they weren't wearing trench coats like last night. One had blue sweatpants, one had red sweatpants, and the last had green sweatpants, and all of them wore white T-shirts, except they still wore hats, only these weren't hats that one would wear if they were going to the jungle, it was a…top hat? The kind the magician's wear.

Robin's attention diverted to the fire, which was beginning to decease because of the firemen, and was relieved to find out nobody had been killed.

"Dude, it's those guys from last night." Said Beastboy. "And those hats totally don't match with their clothes."

The Titans walked towards the teens.

"Remember us," said Robin, sounding super cool.

The boy stared at Robin and sighed. "Sadly, yes. Why are you here?" he asked.

"We heard about the fire, had nothing better to do, and decided to check it out." Cyborg replied, glaring at the boy.

"Oh," said the boy, staring at Cyborg with a brow raised, as if he didn't believe him.

There was a sudden silence, as if the whole world went mute, and Robin decided to break the silence.

"So…" he said awkwardly, "…do you live here?"

The boy shook his head no, but his friend shook their head yes.

"?" Robin became confused. Which one was lying?

"Are you three triplets?" asked Beastboy, changing the subject. "Cause if you are, that would be totally cool."

The boy stared at Beastboy, but his 'friend' decided to interfere. "Yeah, we're triplets. Identical ones." Said the boy's brother. "Sorry about my brother's staring, he doesn't speak much and hates answering questions."

"What's your name?" asked Beastboy, getting interested in these triplets.

The boy seemed to wonder about the answer, then, after a thirty second delay, he said, "Jake." He pointed to the one they had spoken to earlier, and said, "This one here is…Josh, and the one with the sunglasses is Johnny."

Jake's brother, Josh, punched him in the arm for a reason the Titans did not understand, but they ignored that for now.

"What's with the sunglasses?" asked Beastboy. "I mean, I know its summer, but it's cloudy today."

Johnny stared at Beastboy for a while, and then answered. "I…I just like to wear sunglasses is all. I haven't taken them off in forever."

"So he speaks," said Raven in her dull, bored voice.

"I speak," said Johnny, looking annoyed. "I just had nothing to say."

"Do you live in these houses?" asked Starfire.

"Well, we used to, but…they burned down." Said Jake, shrugging his shoulders and grinning sheepishly.

"Which house did you live in?" asked Robin, not quite believing them.

Jake looked startled and then he got a guilty look on his face. "Okay, you got me." He said, putting his hands up in the air. "We don't live anywhere except for this ally, but now that they're doing construction work here to repair the houses, we have to find a new place to live."

The Titans felt sorry for these unfortunate kids. They went into a huddle where the boys couldn't hear.

"I feel sorry for those children," said Starfire, frowning.

"So do I, but there's nothing we can do about it." said Raven.

"Maybe there is," said Robin, looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean, Robin?" asked Beastboy.

"Well, maybe we can take them to the Titan's Tower." Robin said.

"WHAT?" All four Titans yelled at once.

"Robin, we can't just take in every kid we see on the streets." Said Cyborg.

"Yes, I know, but…I feel as if these guys are different." Robin said, rubbing his chin and looking like he was deep in thought again.

"Okay, but if they turn out to be bad guys who are working for our sworn enemies like in the movies…" Beastboy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because Johnny and his brothers walked up to the Titans.

"We heard the whole conversation," said Jake. "We don't want to be where we're not wanted."

"But we do want you at our home!" Starfire exclaimed. The triplets seemed amused.

"Why?" asked Johnny.

"Because…" Robin didn't know what else to say.

"Because you want to help us?" Josh finished.

Robin didn't answer.

"Fine," said Jake. "We'll go to your home and we promise not to mess with anything."

"Fine," said Robin.

When they got to the Titan's Tower, the boys kept their promise and didn't touch anything.

"Here, have a seat, you must be exhausted." Said Beastboy.

The triplets smiled wearily but shook their heads no.

"Ya know, when we said don't touch anything, we didn't mean stuff like couches or food or stuff like that." Said Beastboy, looking amused.

"Fine, I guess I'll sit." Said Johnny and Josh.

"I'm gonna see what's in the refrigerator," said Jake.

"Be careful, I left the stove on with some food in a pot to warm it up." Warned Beastboy, but it seemed as if Jake didn't hear.

Jake walked into the kitchen area, took a water bottle out of the fridge, then stumbled on his feet and tripped. To try and keep from falling, he held onto the hot stove. Beastboy's mouth opened in fear as he expected the young boy to start groaning or screaming in pain, but Jake merely stared at his hand, put it in his pants pocket, picked up the water bottle with his free hand, and walked to the couch where his brothers were.

"Dude, is your hand okay?" Beastboy asked, trying not to freak out.

"Yep," said Jake, an amused glint in his eye as he took out his hand from his pocket and showed it to Beastboy.

His hand wasn't even red, much less burned or even scarred. "What! I saw you touch that hot stove! How come your hand isn't hurt at all?"

"Your eyes must be playing tricks on you," said Jake, still looking amused.

"What's going on?" asked Robin, just entering the room.

"Jake walked to the kitchen and he grabbed a water bottle then he slipped and grabbed onto the stove to help him not fall and hurt himself but the stove top he grabbed was on 350 degrees but he looked at his hand and put it in his pocket and walked off and he showed me his hand and it's not burnt at all and-" and Beastboy passed out from his run-on sentence!

Robin stared at the triplets, who innocently stared back at him.

Robin sighed. What had he just gotten himself and his friends into?


End file.
